


Night Light

by GammaProof



Series: Science Bros Week 2017 Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Both their dads are shite, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not MCU compliant, Past Child Abuse Mention, Science Bros Week, Science Bros Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: Prompt: Light





	Night Light

Bruce woke up in the pitch dark, and it took him a minute to realise that Tony wasn't in the bed next to him. 

"Tony?! Tony, where are you?!"

"Shh, it's okay. I just went to get a drink of water. I'm right here," Tony said from near the bathroom at the other end of the penthouse suite. 

"Sorry, I woke up and it was dark. I panicked when I didn't see my night light." 

Tony chuckled. "I can't believe you call it your night light, you are such a nerd." 

"Well he- he never let me have a night light as a kid, he said it was for babies..." 

Tony's face fell slightly as he climbed back into bed, "yeah, Howard did too..." 

"It's ok. I have one now. The best one in the world." Bruce pulled Tony's back to his chest, one arm thrown over his side and he held his hand in front of the arc reactor, cupping it to reflect the light. 

Tony pulled Bruce's hand to his mouth and kissed his palm. "Ok, I'm back, now we can go back to sleep. I don't even want to know what time it is. Love you."

"Love you too." Bruce snuggled his nose up to the back of Tony's neck, while Tony held his hand around his torso and they drifted back to sleep.


End file.
